


You Are Mine

by Brittany_Hamato



Series: Finding Family [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal blood, Barbed Penis, Blood, Capture, Forced pillow talk, Jacuzzi bath, Leo is 16, Limited preparation, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Painful pampering, Pampering, Pillow Talk, Tiger claw - Freeform, Underage Sex, dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Leonardo is captured by Tiger Claw. Now, he must know what it means to be a cub or be a man.See beginning notes for background





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Tiger Claw left shredder and the foot clan. He has his own place just south of NYC. 
> 
> He has known the turtles for about a year, but has been fantasizing about having Leo for about 6 months. 
> 
> He wanted Leo as his prisoner, but he will take a little more.

“Let me go!” He yelled as I watched him struggle. He was strong, independent, yet calm and level headed by nature.

 

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled as I approached him. He was chained to the wall in the basement, the stone floor cool against his cold-blooded body.

 

I knew I had to keep him warm, but I didn’t have to keep him comfortable, at least not in the beginning. I kept it cool down stairs. A day after his capture he was cold, defeated, and tired. He has been trying to make me think he is feeling fine and strong.

 

I knelt in front of him and rubbed my hand along the front of his plastron and he tried to move away. I knew he wasn’t able to go far.

 

I slid my finger in his slit and he tensed and inhaled sharply. His eyes closed; he didn't want to see what was happening. I saw this and smiled as I pushed my rough tongue into his slit and over the soft cartridge.

 

He tensed further and his head rolled back and he moaned involuntarily with a shiver. As he realized what had done, he  straightened, making himself as intimidating as possible, though it is a vain effort.

 

Pulling back, I let him relax. I rubbed my hands over his legs, torso, shoulders, up to gently wrap around his neck. He was breathing hard now, shaking slightly at my touch.

 

He was starting to peak from his plastron. I gently ran a single claw over the head, paying close attention to the sensitive slit. I brought him out of hiding  He started to struggle again, even though he was exposed and getting hard. “Don’t touch me!” He yelled, pulling his legs together as much as possible with me sitting between them.

 

I licked the slit at the head of his penis, he moaned as my textured tongue pleasured him. His breathing was steady getting uneasy. “Stop...” He groaned again. I can’t help but get harder when he does.

 

I unzipped my pants and pull out my member. His eyes widened. “No! No! No! Please, please don’t!” He panicked, and saw it get me hard, he stopped and didn't move.

 

I don’t want to hurt him, not really. I grabbed the rim of his shell and quickly lifted him into my lap, his legs rest on the outside of mine in a kneeling position. He squeaked and looked away.

 

I took his face in my hands and made him look at me, he kept his eyes closed tight.

 

“Open your eyes.” I said, he reluctantly did as told, at least I knew he wasn’t stupid. I didn’t move, just enjoyed the horrified look in his young eyes.

 

“Open your mouth.” I said and his eyes grew wide in panic before they calm slightly, he must have realized he was sitting in my lap, I wasn’t making him suck my dick ... yet.

 

I shoved a clawed finger into his mouth and ordered him to suck.

 

He did as he was told and I watched as his member harden. He is humiliated and loving every second of it.  

 

I pulled my finger out of his mouth and shifted my legs wider, forcing his legs out as well. He tried to close his legs, but I am to strong and he has no leverage.

 

I worked my hands over his body and down between his legs. He struggled against the chains, against me, but he is unable to move.

 

He tensed in panic as my claw circled his entrance. His tail clamped against my finger in an attempt to protect himself, it was no use.

 

“Stop.” He begged weakly. I smiled. I quickly retracted my claws and pushed my finger into his body in one sussed movement. 

 

He squeaked and a thick blush coats his face.

 

I pushed my finger deep into his small body, searching for the bundle of nerves that would make the turtle scream. His tail pushed against my hand in a last attempt to expel me. His efforts in vain.

 

I struck the prostate and the cub jumped, pushed against me, and moaned loudly all in the same instance.

 

I smiled at his reaction and struck the nerves again. He moaned but he was much calmer this time. He was attempting to keep his breathing steady, and oh how he failed.

 

I thought he would hyperventilate as I pleasured his prostate. He moved and shook in my lap as he neared climax.

 

He clenched around my finger as he climaxed, his breathing came in short, raging pants. Chains rattled loudly as he came.

 

This cub was most defiantly virgin.

 

I pulled my finger from his body and he was limp as he calmed down from his high.

 

“How are you feeling, young cub?” I asked, watching his eyes glaze over. I wasn't finished with him yet.

 

“No more, please.” He begged, sleep clouding his voice.

 

I sighed. I was rock hard but he wasn't able to continue tonight. “No more, Cub, not tonight. We will resume later. For now sleep.” I said and kissed his neck once. He groaned as I loosened the chains and allowed him to lay on the ground.

 

He was asleep instantly.

 

I walked back upstairs, turning the air up in the basement as I went.

 

I walked into my bedroom and stripped of my clothes. I lay across my bed and spread my own legs. Imagining my new cub, I stroked my raging member to completion.

 

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up to screaming. I knew I should have left the air down.

 

I got up and dressed. I listened to the yells, they were not of pain or anger, he just didn't want to be alone.

 

I smiled. Two days ago he wanted me gone, told me to go to hell. Now he needed me down with him, he needed my presence.

 

I walked down stairs.

 

It was a little too warm, I turned the air down just enough so we would both be comfortable.

 

I saw him pulled in on himself, lying exactly were I left him. He looked good, better in health then last night. He was no longer pale, he sounded better too.

 

“Good morning, Cub, did you sleep well?” I asked and he whimpered.

 

“Morning.” He mumbled and I knelt in front of him. “I need to use the bathroom.” He muttered, obviously embarrassed.

 

“Very well, Cub.” I unlocked the chains and bound his arms behind his shell.

 

I walked him to the basement bathroom. Turning on the light I watched as he pulled against the binds and looked me pleadingly.

 

“No, Cub, I can't trust you yet. For now you will be bound at all times.” I said and walked to stand behind him. I rubbed his slit until his flaccid member came out.

 

I held him as he pissed, he was humiliated and I smiled when he couldn't see.

 

I rubbed his shoulder as he finished and I leaned in, kissing and biting his neck.

 

He whimpered, feeling my claws come out as I held his penis. “Claws...” He whimpered, he was tense.

 

I retracted my claws and he seemed to relax. I stroked him, he moaned and let me tease his head with my single claw. He climaxed, not as strong as the night before, but powerful nonetheless.

 

He moaned and leaned hard against my chest as he calmed. He panted slightly as I put his, now flaccid, penis back into his shell.

 

We walked back into the main room and I unbound his wrists, only to chain him back to the wall.

 

“Please, please no more chains. They hurt.” the cub moaned and pulled weakly against the chains.

 

I thought about it. If I let him go and he attacks me I may have to hurt him, not something I want to do. But I don't want him to be uncomfortable either.

 

I growled as I unlocked the chains and took his throat in my hand. “If I have any problems, you will be locked back up and you will feel pain.” I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't let him run wild.

 

I unlocked his chains and saw the rubbed-raw skin of his wrists. He relaxed against the wall and rubbed his wrists.

 

Dammit.

 

I moved to the bathroom and got bandages and ointment out of the cabinet and walked back into the main room.

 

I wrapped his wrists and he didn't struggle. I threw the remaining materials to the side and pulled the cub to me.

 

He was compliant. I kissed his neck and shoulder. “It is your turn to pleasure me.” I kissed him again as he tensed. He wanted to be pleasured without pleasuring, that was not going to happen.

 

I pushed him away and turned him around to his knees. He looked terrified and I instantly began to get hard.

 

I unzipped my pants and pushed them down enough for him to see my full sheath and sac. He froze and stared at the massive length in front of him.

 

“Open your mouth.” I commanded and his eyes were wide. He slowly did as told and I guided his head down to my member. He pulled back and I kept my hand firm.

 

“Do not bite me. You will not like the outcome, young cub.” I warned and he seemed to understand.

 

His mouth incased my member and I groaned, low and long.

 

I thrust once before I could stop myself. He gagged and tried to pull away, I held myself but didn't let him move.

 

He moved, slowly and without rhythm. He didn't know what he was doing, he was obviously new at this.

 

I guided him verbally. He was getting hard from the instruction. “Lick the head... yes... good cub... as deep as you can...” I hate to admit I was a moaning mess, but he was quite talented with his mouth regardless of his lack of experience.

 

“I'm close.... you will... swallow.” I grunted and came. He swallowed as best as he could. He choked, dripped, and globs of cum dropped to the floor.

 

I let him sit up and he didn't move much. He coughed but didn't spit. He swallowed what was in his throat and moved to lick me clean.

 

I moaned at the unexpected treatment. I rolled my hips gently as he licked me clean. When he finished he sat back on his legs and waited for me to speak.

 

“Good cub, very good boy.” I purred, happy to have him obeying. He smiled slightly and put his hands in his lap, trying to subtly hide his growing erection.

 

I smiled and stood, stripping of my clothes. He watched me closely, my every move. When I was finally nude he brought his eyes down, studying the ground.

 

I knelt and took his head in my large paws. “Stay.” I said as I walked to the bathroom counter and got the lube I left there.

 

I walked back and his member was peaking from his plastron, I smiled. “Are you hard for me?” I asked with a purr and he looked away before he nodded.

 

“Stand.” he instantly did as told, he was trying so hard to hold himself in.

 

I knelt behind him and he shivered. “Bend.” I commanded and he bent forward at the waist. His tail in the air and his ass in good view.

 

I spread his cheeks and pushed my tongue into his hole. He gasped and tensed as my textured tongue into his virgin hole.

 

His breathing came in labored pants as he arches his back, his fists clenched against the pleasure. “Tiger Claw...” He moaned low under his breath.

 

I smiled, he was fully giving in. I cupped the front of his thighs, massaging the flesh there. He groaned and pushed back against me.

 

I pulled away and kissed his tail, he groaned and his knees went weak. “Again...” He all but screamed.

 

“Kneel.” I pushed on his knees and he fell to the floor. He was a moaning, groaning mess. I took his tail between my claws and I thought he would explode.  

 

I lubed my penis and pressed it against his hole.

 

I am huge, barbed, and he is virgin. This was going to hurt, but he was ready. No amount of preparation would help, so I saw no point in wasting time.

 

I pushed my head in and he gasped. The barbs touched his flesh, he groaned and pulled away. I pushed to him, inserting the first inch of my shaft. He screamed in pain.

 

“Easy, Cub, easy. You are alright. Breathe, you can take it.” I rubbed his tail, reassuring him as he adjusted.

 

Deciding it would be easier for him to adjust I pulled him down as I pushed in, forcing him to take my entire member at once.

 

He screamed tears ran down his face. His breathing came in short, violent pants.

 

I held still as he adjusted. He gasped for air but made no more sounds of pain, though the way he tensed around my member told me how bad it hurt.

 

He was tough, a brave leader. The blue-clad turtle would not show weakness.

 

The unclad turtle may...

 

I took his mask from his face, discarding it to the side. He whimpered once and that was it.

 

I leaned him forward, pulling him off my member. I saw the blood thinly coat my member. I pulled out and lubed myself again.

 

“Slow...” He begged and pushed my head back into his hole. Slowly I entered him, he shifted uncomfortable but soon was moaning in a forced pleasure. Painfully slow, but a steady rhythm.

 

Soon he was out of his plastron and leaking. This was the first time he had been left with no attention at all to his member. He groaned as I sped my thrusting. “How does it feel, Cub?” I growled and he moaned loudly.

 

“So good...” He had finally given in and given up. “Tiger Claw, I'm close.” the cub groaned as he thrust back to meet my hips. I smiled and pushed deep inside him as I came. He grunted but all I heard was the roar that tore through my throat.

 

When I calmed I saw the puddle of white under the cub, he had cum as I did. He was shaking and panting. I pulled out and saw the blood on both of us.

 

I felt bad for making him bleed, but he wasn’t angry right now. I sat down next to him and he looked at me for instruction.

 

“Go ahead, Cub, relax. It’s alright, come here.” He moved to sit next to me, he sat on his hip just a little, off his backside.

 

I shifted so I was sitting against the wall and gestured for him to sit in my lap. He did and cuddled his head against my chest. I am not a man to cuddle, never have been, but I sat with the cub and cuddled for a small eternity, both of us completely content.

 

“Are you ready for a bath, Cub?” I asked and he nodded. I lifted him and walked to the bathroom upstairs. He has never been upstairs and he took in everything he could.

 

We walked into the master bathroom and he smiled when he saw the jacuzzi hot tub. I placed him on the ottoman by the sink and he sat still.

 

I prepared the water and bubbles. I turned on the jets and moved to pick up the cub. I set him in the water and he melted. He hummed his gratitude and I smiled. He was happy and that was all I cared about at that moment.

 

I got the washcloth and began cleaning his skin. He didn't move much as I cleaned, I have to resist the urge to lick him clean, there can be time for that later.

 

“How are you feeling, Little Cub?” I asked, he opened his eyes and smiled, “Soar, but it is a good soar.” He said and I felt a little guilty for hurting him, but it was a good hurt. I felt honored to take his virginity, have his innocence.

 

He was obviously embarrassed being cleaned by the enemy. At the same time, the pampering must feel good after the sex session.

 

I washed his shell and body before I spread his legs and washed his slit. His breath hitched as I moved lower.

 

I washed his lower body and pulled the rag back out, seeing the blood still on the cloth. I know that if he keeps bleeding he could get an infection.

 

That was not what I was really worried about, he likely wouldn't get sick.

 

I overall have a clean house, I don't have a maid or anything, but it is well kept.

 

As the water started to chill I got him out. He groaned but made no other sign of life. He was limp in my arms.

 

I smiled.

 

I wrapped him in a towel and carried him to the king sized bed. I lay him down before getting into the bed myself.

 

I curled around him and he shifted into my touch. I ran my rough tongue over his neck, then shoulder. Over his his left arm and down his side. He turned then, to fully look at me.

 

“How does this feel?” he asked and rubbed a finger over my nipple. I purred and he smiled.

 

He did it again before he pinched the nub. I purred louder and his eyes began to gloss over.

 

I grabbed his tail and he arched. I love how sensitive his tail is. I rolled his tail in my fingers and he groaned.

 

The cub leaned his head forward and took my nipple into his mouth. I grunted with a loud purr.

 

He smiled as I shivered and moved in pleasure.

 

He pulled his mouth away and I held him at a distance. “Tell me you are happy with me. Mean it.” I said and he nodded.

 

“I am happy here with you.”

 

“Tell me you like the way I make you feel.”

 

“You make me feel so good.”  he didn't look at me, his pride was being ripped to shreds, he's obedient though.

 

“Tell me you would rather be here than with your family.”

 

“I can't...” He whimpered, I looked to him and he didn't look at me.

 

“That's alright, you will in time.” I pet his head and he smiled weakly. He knew his family wouldn't be able to find him here.

  
He was mine.


End file.
